


Forever and Always

by StarBoatStation



Series: The PartnerShip Gets Married [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, that got gay, watch your language, yosuke is cranky first thing in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have their little 'honeymoon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Indigo_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Indigo_Skies/gifts).



> Yoooo~  
> Here we go! Final part. Woo-hoo! Thanks for all your input on the survey, guys! It really helped for some ideas. Thanks for reading, also! It means so much to me that you all enjoy it so much!  
> So p4-yosuke-seta... This is for you, babu. Love ya, cutie~

"Relax, Hanamura. Relax. It's just like any other date you've been on..."

Yosuke was on his way to Souji's. The allotted date and time they had planned for was well... now, and the brunette was much more nervous than he should have been. As he approached the front door to the Dojima residence, his nerves only spiked. Fighting the urge to pull on his headphones and retreat, claiming his dad extended his shift or something, he rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to a smiling Souji, the warm, golden light from the house spilling out onto the sidewalk and chasing away the cold anxiety that had been plaguing the boy all day. "Hello beautiful."

"What? Man, that's not even..." As his sentence faded off, he looked to the side, running a hand through the back of his hair. He didn't look that great. He just got off work from working a double so he didn't exactly look like sunshine and roses.

Two warm hands on the side of his face forced him to look up at the sparkling gray eyes watching him. "You're always beautiful, Yosuke." Their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss that left Yosuke warm and his head swimming.

Souji was the first to pull away, taking Yosuke's hand in his and leading the still too nervous boy inside. After leaving his shoes by the door, and his backpack by the stairs, Yosuke returned to the kitchen to see Souji humming softly as he chopped up something. Feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he sidled up behind Souji and slid his arms around the taller boy’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Watcha making?”

“Sesame chicken and fried rice with strawberry cheesecake for dessert.”

Yosuke quirked an eyebrow as he watched nimble hands mince and chop vegetables with expert ease. “Cheesecake? Never had it.”

“I thought we’d try something different.” Souji raised up a carrot. Yosuke opened his mouth so the other could pop it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully.

“Cake made out of cheese?”

Souji chuckled, “Cream cheese. Don’t worry. It tastes more like cream cheese icing than straight cream cheese.”

“Mmm… Sounds tasty.” Yosuke smiled, planting a small kiss to Souji’s neck, guiltily enjoying the little shiver he felt travel down Souji’s back.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Go ahead and sit down.”

The brunette smiled, planting another small kiss to where fair-skinned neck met shoulder, and turned for the living room… but stopped dead in his tracks.

The usually bare but homie living room was transformed. The tea table they usually ate at was pushed up towards the sliding glass door which was uncovered and slightly cracked open, allowing a perfect temperature breeze to ruffle the auburn bangs teasing at the corners of Yosuke’s sight. Pretty much every pillow and blanket in the house was gathered in a pristine little nest on the floor in front of the TV. Several small groups of lit candles littered the room, causing shadows to dance across the walls.

“Holy shit…” Was all Yosuke could, oh so eloquently, say.

“I assume that means you like it?” Souji smiled, wrapping his own arms around Yosuke’s waist.

“Of course I like it, partner. I love it.” He breathed, lacing his fingers into Souji’s. “No one’s ever done something like this with me in mind, before…”

He felt himself being turned around, not noticing the faint tears running down his face until Souji wiped them away. _Smooth, Hanamura._

“That’s good. Then I can be the first to do this for you.” Souji smiled that smile that was reserved for Yosuke Hanamura, alone.

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat as his heart just swelled. He leaned forward pressing a sweetly passionate and almost desperate kiss to his boyfriend’s lips who gladly reciprocated with a smile.

Yosuke wanted nothing more than to say so many things in that moment that he wanted to tell Souji. He wanted to say all the things he made him feel, how whenever he thought about those amazing gray eyes or that special smile, he lost any and all ability for discernable thought. How whenever he looked at him, his heart beat a little faster and his mouth went dry. How whenever they held hands or shared small touches or kisses, Yosuke almost felt like crying because this amazing guy was his and the rings they shared were proof of it. God, he wanted to say so much and do so much but all he could manage at the moment was squeaking out “I love you. God, Souji, I love you so much.”

After a few moments of silence, Yosuke opened his eyes. Souji was beaming before he hugged Yosuke tightly and gave him a series of sweet kisses. “I love you too, Yosuke Hanamura.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner was finished, the movie was over, and dishes were washed, Souji was leading Yosuke up to his room, those nerves threatening to overwhelm the Junes Prince again. Souji seemed to pick up on it.

“You okay, love?”

“Huh? O-Oh. Uh, yeah. Just kinda…”

“Nervous?”

Yosuke smiled weakly. “Yeah.”

The boys stopped in front of the worn door to the bedroom. “Yosuke…” Souji turned to Yosuke, grasping his hands. It reminded both of them of their ‘wedding’. “I love you. I’ll take care of you. And if you don’t want to do this-“

Souji’s words were cut off as Yosuke placed a hand over his mouth, a smile playing on his own lips. “Souji. I want this. I’m just nervous. That’s to be expected, right?”

When he removed his hand, Souji was beaming. Needless to say, the smile was infectious.

The brunette yelped in surprise as he found the ground disappearing from beneath him as he was scooped up into a strong embrace. It was only when his arms wrapped around Souji’s neck for support did Yosuke realize what was going on. “Oh no you don’t. Please Souji! Anything but this!”

Yosuke could feel the laughter bubble through Souji’s chest as he kicked open the door to his bedroom and carried him over the damn threshold. Yosuke would have loved to snap at his boyfriend for pulling that, but he was left speechless as the all-too-familiar bedroom was given a treatment similar to the living room. The small table was shoved into the far corner and the futon was moved to the center of the room. Candles were all over, covering the desk and the floor surrounding the waiting futon… which upon closer inspection has rose petals scattered upon it and the surrounding floor.

He snorted, turning to the gray-haired boy who was closing the door, effectively sealing them into their little world. “You really are the worst cliché, partner.”

“Mm… But I’m _your_ cliché, partner.” Souji smiled, his arms weaving around Yosuke’s waist, effectively pulling him close.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love when you call me partner?” Yosuke wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

“No. But that makes two of us.” Souji leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Yosuke’s. “I adore when you call me partner.”

The two instantaneously drew together into a passionate kiss whose heat could rival the sun. Fingers gripped hair, hands tugged at clothes, tongues wrestled, the only sounds in the room being small pants and desperately needy moans and gasps.

The last comprehendible thought Yosuke could really manage was purring out “Partner” as his back landed on the softness of the futon.

 

* * *

 

 Yosuke’s eyelids felt like lead. He nestled further into the sheets as warm sunlight warmed the bare skin on his back.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

That’s right. He was at Souji’s. And last night… He smiled slightly at what he could remember from last night. It was still a blur of moans, gasps, heated ‘I love you’s, and pleasure. He hummed in content. Souji chuckled as he placed light kisses along the other boy’s shoulder. His lips grazed a particularly sensitive spot and Yosuke couldn’t help the hiss that escaped through his teeth.

“Oh, sorry. I did kind of bite down pretty hard there.”

“Yeah, kinda…” Yosuke murmured before rolling onto his back to look up at his boyfriend. As if he wasn’t already gorgeous, the sunlight made him fucking glow. “God, you’re perfect.”

Souji managed a small blush as he leaned in for a kiss. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Yosuke snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m anything but.”

“I dunno.” Souji began absent-mindedly tracing faint circles on Yosuke’s bruise littered skin. “Your form was pretty great last night.”

The teen poked at one of Souji’s own many bruises, teasing him lightly. “Could say the same about you.”

The boys continued like that for about an hour, just exchanging kind words and sweet kisses until Yosuke’s stomach growled.

“You’re hungry.”

“What? No I’m not.” Another growl.

Souji shook his head, a smile on his face. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

Yosuke sputtered as Souji stood. “No, babe, you don’t-! Ngh!” Yosuke tried to stand as well to stop the other, but promptly collapsed back down into the sheets. Souji was immediately at his side.

“Are you okay?” Worry clearly evident in his voice.

“Noooo~” Yosuke groaned. “I’m sore as hell… ‘specially in the ass area.” He peeked at the smiling Souji through his bangs with a small scowl. “How the hell are you handling this so well? I wasn’t the only one getting fucked senseless last night.”

Souji laughed, ruffling his cranky boyfriend’s auburn locks. “Language. But I don’t know. Probably because I relaxed a lot sooner that you did.”

“Tch…” Yosuke scoffed, burrowing back into the sheets.

The gray haired teen chuckled before standing again. “I’ll be back soon. Just get some more sleep, partner. I’ll bring you breakfast and we’ll have breakfast in bed.”

“Mm… That sounds nice…” Yosuke murmured as he already began to plunge back into the abyss of sleep.

“I love you, Yosuke Seta.”

“I love you too, Souji Hanamura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> The majority of you asked for smut. I was reminded that Megan who I wrote this for is still a wee bab and I asked her, and she wants her innocence to remain mostly intact. So I sorta compromised. HEAVY FLUFF (like I was suffocating in it while writing this) and hints of smut, leaving the details to you all.  
> I also wanted to make sure both boys got the chance to top because most everyone loves Bottom!Yosuke but I am the biggest fan of Top!Yosuke with a Souji that is just like "...Take me. Holy shit, I love you." But I digress. I'm also damn sure they are all about equality so their first time, they would totally take turns.
> 
> **Also happy birthday to my friend narukummies! I was determined to finish it today for both her and Megan-baby-sweets.**
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Your support really means the world to me! QwQ  
> If you want anything, I always take requests. ^-^ (the-vashta-nerdvana.tumblr.com OR shsl-adorkable.tumblr.com)  
> Love you!


End file.
